


A Fork in the Road

by Sairyn



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Confessions, Feelings Realization, Fix-It of Sorts, Getting Together, M/M, Tumblr: Marvey Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sairyn/pseuds/Sairyn
Summary: As Mike's wedding approaches, Harvey wrestles with his feelings. Meanwhile, Mike starts to have second thoughts. A Marvey Fix it.





	A Fork in the Road

Harvey didn't believe in fate. No, he believed in hard work, a strong will, and the balls to do whatever it took to win. That was all the fate he needed. But life has a way of teaching you lessons and proving to you that sometimes it doesn't matter how much you fight, there are some battles you just can't win. If someone would have told him that his quick decision to hire some kid off the street seven years ago to be his associate would lead him here, to this, he probably wouldn't have believed them.  Over the years, Harvey battled the various emotions that threatened to consume him when it came to Mike, but it was no use. He still found his way here- watching the man he loved say goodbye. 

It wasn't supposed to happen- not like this. Truth be told, not at all. Love was for fools who didn't know any better. And Harvey was no fool, at least he didn't think he was. But that was before. Now, Harvey wasn't sure. He stared out of the window of his office having slipped out of the party easily, a tumbler in his grasp. The grey skies reflected his mood. In a few hours the city would be covered in snow, the streets empty and cold. Yes, it was a perfect day for clouds. Because soon there would be no sun, no heat, no Mike. 

Harvey raised the glass to his lips and swallowed greedily, trying to force down the emotions threatening to overload his consciousness. He closed his eyes and willed himself not to go there; not to relive every smile, every laugh, every moment Mike and he spent together. But it was no use. Seven years was a long time, and yet it went by in the blink of an eye. And just like every movie Harvey loved, his mind went back in time to the beginning- the day a very young ‘Rick Sorkin’ dropped a briefcase of weed at his feet. The memory made him chuckle.

Harvey could still recall how much Mike impressed him that day. So much so Harvey did the unspeakable, he hired him. That wasn’t fate; that was just good business. And besides, it worked. 

While the first year was an experiment in “what can we get away with”, the second was filled with secrets, compromises and blackmail. It also brought the first inkling that maybe there was something more than just a defiant streak that had him fighting to keep Mike at his side if defying Jessica’s order to fire Mike was any indication. Sure, he had told himself at the time it was because Mike was valuable to the firm, but looking back, he could easily see it was because of something else; something he couldn't name that made him resist Mike leaving. Little did he know that following year would be the beginning of the end. That was the year he told Rachel the truth. 

Oh sure, Harvey was supportive. Why wouldn't he be? He had plenty of people willing to warm his bed. What did he care if Mike risked everything over Rachel? Apparently, with hindsight being 20-20, he did. How else could he explain the rage over losing Mike to become an investment banker, leaving Harvey’s side? Or better still, the relief of him coming back- _where he belonged,_ his mind ad-libbed. But nothing was more telling than the last year. 

It nearly broke Harvey to watch Mike walk through the gates of Danbury- their secret no longer hidden in the shadows. Harvey believed watching Mike get tried, convicted and sentenced to jail, was the lowest point in his life. And then, when he was released, when he was back and tangible and free, Harvey ignored the twist in his gut as he watched him run into Rachel’s arms. It was enough, he told himself; just to have him free was enough. But with each passing day, it got harder. Instead of Mike following him, it was him chasing after Mike. For all of his bluster and confidence, Harvey was a walking, talking, exposed live nerve- and Mike was the spark of electricity. He spent the last year trying to find the solution to his own personal Kobayashi Maru- his very own doomsday scenario. No matter what he did, it didn't stop his descent into madness, and it definitely didn't prevent this day from coming. A soft voice interrupted his thoughts. 

“I thought I would find you in here.” 

Harvey looked to see Donna standing against the door jamb. 

“Just needed a break.”

 “Hmm, I see, she said walking into the office to stand next to him. “You know if you need company…” Her voice tapered off and Harvey heard the concern, or was it fear beneath the statement. 

That was the last thing he wanted. They still hadn't talked about that damn kiss. Nor did he want too. But apparently, the shit storm that was his life was intent on making another visit. 

“Donna can we just not… do this right now?” 

“Yeah,” she murmured, disappointment lacing her answer. She headed towards the door. 

 _Shit_ , he thought. “Donna wait.” 

She stopped, her back still to him. He watched her stiffen, bracing herself, before turning around to face him. 

“I get it Harvey,” she said firmly. 

“No, you don't” he sighed.

She pegged him with her signature ‘don't be an idiot’ look. “Yeah, I do. Don’t forget, I know you better than anyone.” 

He looked away, as if he could prevent her from seeing a truth he hadn’t even acknowledged yet. 

“That night I kissed you, I thought that … Well, I had hoped that maybe now, now that…” 

Harvey did not want to talk about this. Not. At. All. He gulped the rest of his drink down and slammed his glass on his desk. Balling his hand up into a fist, Harvey did the one thing he knew he did best; disguised his discomfort in anger. 

“You thought what, Donna? That after all this time, you would just waltz in here, kiss me and we would fall into some stupid fantasy you've been carrying around for years?” His words were biting, and he saw her flinch more than once, but he couldn't stop. 

“What the hell were you thinking? We’ve been friends too long…” 

“Yes. Harvey,” she cut in. “Friends. And for years I have watched you run away, ignore and avoid the glaringly obvious truth you seemed incapable of acknowledging. Talk about the elephant in the room! Everyone could see it, everyone except you and possibly…” 

“Don’t,” he warned, his voice a controlled whisper. 

“Don't what Harvey? Speak the truth? Well, too bad,” she hissed in return. 

Donna stalked closer to him, her finger pointed at his chest. 

“I spent years wondering if I made the wrong decision that morning, I kicked you out of my apartment with a smile and a promise that we would never share a bed again. But I got my answer, the night I kissed you. Because even then, despite all that has happened, everything that is happening now, I could tell you were wishing you were kissing someone else.” 

“Donna!” 

She startled at his abrupt outburst, stopping her tirade. They stared at each other silently for a moment, before she schooled her features into a mask of indifference, then turned to walk out. She paused at the door before turning back to face him once again.  

“At least **_I_** got my answer,” she said flippantly. “...yours is downstairs, getting ready to leave to go and marry someone else.” With that parting shot, she left. 

Harvey released the breath he had been holding and slumped into his chair. He would like to believe that her words didn't affect him, but he refused to lie to himself. Not anymore and especially not tonight. Harvey was in love. He hadn’t expected it, didn't want it, in fact he fought it at every turn. But there was no more denying it. Harvey wanted someone. 

Someone he couldn't have. 

Someone who was in love with another. 

Someone who was downstairs that very moment.

Someone who was Mike Ross. And Harvey never had the balls to tell him. 

 _But I got my answer._ Donna’s words ran through his head on a loop. Harvey thought of all the moments, all the wasted opportunities to say something, anything, but didn't.  How could he be- when up until recently, he couldn't even admit it to himself. Him. In love. With a guy. _Never saw that coming,_ he mused silently. That's not to say, Harvey had never been with a man. Back at Harvard, Harvey was known for being a switch hitter. He just never saw himself entertaining the thought of settling down with another man. But here he was, wanting just that. 

 _Too bad it's too late_ the voice, which sounded suspiciously like Donna’s, rang in his head. 

Harvey got up and poured another two fingers, intending on drinking enough to drown away his traitorous thoughts and forget about the man downstairs who soon would be another memory. Sure, Mike had told them that nothing would change. But they both knew it was a lie. Everything would change. How could it not? New life, new wife, before long a family. No. He wouldn’t, he couldn't stand by and torture himself like that on a daily basis. It was best to cut the tie now. He had his chance- and he didn't take it. He lifted the glass once again, surprised to find it empty. Harvey was about to refill it, when Mike’s voice filtered into the room. 

“Harvey?” 

Harvey looked up to see his office door once again occupied. Mike stood there in his crumpled suit pants, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up and eyes a little too bright. Apparently, Harvey wasn't the only one who may or may not have had a glass or two too many. 

“I looked around and you were gone. What ya doing up here?” 

“What do you think I’m doing. I’m working,” Harvey answered dismissively. 

Of course, Mike didn't take the cue. “Huh. Really? Cause from where I am standing it looks like you're avoiding a very good party.” 

“Then you're standing in the wrong spot,” he tried again. 

Mike walked across the threshold and grabbed a clean glass- holding it out. Defeated, Harvey poured them both a drink. Mike took a sip and sat on the couch. 

“I saw Donna a little bit ago. She was leaving, kept saying something about needing her beauty sleep.” 

Harvey stayed silent. 

“I take it things aren't going so well between you two.” 

“I don't know what you’re talking about,” Harvey deflected. 

“Really. Considering just a few weeks ago she came to me hinting around about taking a chance, and needing to find answers. It seemed like you two were finally getting together.” 

“Donna and I are friends,” Harvey groaned. 

“Friends. I have lots of friends...” Mike began. 

“No, you don't.” 

“Yes, I do and don't interrupt. Like I was saying. I have lots of friends, but I don't go around kissing them in my office.” 

Harvey felt a warm blush creep up his neck. He had no idea that his and Donna’s little ‘tête à tête’ was witnessed by anyone. Especially not Mike. 

“Well, then maybe you're doing it wrong.” 

“What? Kissing in my office or kissing my friends?” Mike smirked. 

“Both,” Harvey answered, barely suppressing a sigh. 

“I’ll keep that in mind for future use. But seriously, Harvey. What is going on with you? Did you guys fight?” 

“Mike,” Harvey sighed. “I told you a long time ago, Donna and I had our time. But it wasn't meant to be. I love her, I will always love her. But not like that.” 

Mike took a sip and cocked his head to the side- appearing to mull Harvey’s statement over in his head. 

“Meant to be? Does the great Harvey Specter believe in destiny?” he chuckled lightly. 

“Harvey Specter believes in Harvey Specter.” 

“Yeah, yeah. So, tell me this then, counselor. Why then did I witness the two of you making out.” 

“I had no idea you were a voyeur, Mike,” Harvey countered.

The banter felt good, felt right. The ground beneath his feet for the moment was steady, despite the topic. 

“Are you going to answer my question?” Mike asked, unwilling to be swayed.

Harvey looked at his once protege. Gone was the shy kid whose off-the-rack suits hung disproportionately off his once wiry frame. No, the man before him now was confident, polished, and something he never saw coming. There was also something else- a fierce determination even more apparent at his insistence surrounding his question. 

“Is this why _you_ left your party? To come try out your interrogation skills with me? Which, I may add, are abysmal,” Harvey fake admonished. 

“Hey, my skills are top notch. Louis taught me everything I needed to know.” 

“Oh, Louis did, did he? No wonder you suck at it,” Harvey laughed. 

“Look Mike, this is your night. Go down there and enjoy your party, enjoy your fiancée, enjoy your life. You don't need to worry about me. Donna and I just had a misunderstanding. We will be fine. We always are.” 

“Are you sending me away, Specter?” 

“I could never send you away,” he breathed.  _If only he could._

The weight of his statement hung between them. Mikes eyes flickered briefly, and Harvey wondered if Mike could somehow read his thoughts and feelings beneath the words. 

“Good,” Mike stated before rising. “Because I don't want to go,” he added. The words were soft as if they slipped out without conscious thought.  

Mike caught Harvey’s eyes briefly and for a moment they blazed with the same heat and intensity as Donna’s had earlier. Then he was walking out of the office into the hall. 

Harvey’s heart and brain waged battle in the seconds that ticked by. His brain reminded him that Mike was a taken man; while his heart screamed at him to not waste what could be his last chance. 

“Mike,” Harvey called out, jumping up quickly from his chair. 

Mike, already in front of the elevators, turned to look at him. 

“Yeah?”

“You free tomorrow? Movie marathon? See if you've learned anything over the last seven years.” 

“You're on,” Mike grinned. “Prepared to be slayed, Specter.” 

“I’m looking forward to it,” Harvey smiled in return.

In the battle between his heart and his brain, Harvey couldn't tell if either truly won that round. Technically, it wasn't as if he professed his love to Mike. But it was something- wasn't it? Either way, Harvey would enjoy tomorrow. Yes, he was avoiding the inevitable, but for one more day he could pretend it was just the two of them against the world.  

~~~~ 

Morning came too soon for Harvey. In fact, when he was awakened by the pounding at his door. He was just in the middle of a dream that had him standing in the middle of nowhere. Three roads fanned out before him. The one to his left was bathed in warm sunset hues. On it stood a group of those people and things long past. His parents, an abandoned baseball field, a younger version of himself when he was Assistant DA, Jessica, Scottie, Zoe, Donna and many more loves and lovers who he had shared his time and or bed. The middle road was bright like the midday sun. He could see occasional clouds and storms in the distance but even those had sun streaks behind them, telling him the storms were passing through. This road looked to be his present life. Images of the firm, with flashes of him in and out of a courtroom, and off to the side was a clear-cut snapshot of the moment he met Mike Ross. Behind that, were snapshots of all their adventures- the good (sneaking into Louis’ office while high), the bad (Mike being caught by Anita) and the mundane. 

But it was the third path that bothered him- it was forked. One side was obscured by fog and dark skies with intermittent flashes of lightning. The other was clear, cold and desolate. The path of least resistance…. Harvey began to step towards that one. Harvey was not known for playing it safe, but walking into a storm that he couldn't see through seemed- unwise. What kind of jackass would do that? He told his dream self. Before Harvey could take a step, the pounding on the door returned. 

As his consciousness came back online, the dream faded. A quick glance at the clock told him it was three am. He rolled out of bed and padded over, ready to give a good tongue lashing to whoever was at his door. That threat died when he saw the familiar blonde messy hair through the peephole. 

“I thought you had grown out of this,” he mumbled as he opened the door. 

“Nope,” Mike replied, popping the ‘p’ like he used to. ” You going to let me in?” 

Harvey glanced over Mike scrutinizing him. “Not until you tell me why you are on my doorstep in the middle of the night. I don't see blood or bone. And you don't look high or drunk…” 

“You said movie marathon,” Mike answered. 

“Nowhere in that statement meant at three am.” 

“I wanted to get an early start?” Mike held up a six pack of beer and a bag.

“Uh huh... Get in here.” 

Harvey stepped aside, so Mike could walk by. After a silent prayer to whoever was listening for strength, he closed the door to face his demons head on. Harvey meandered to the kitchen where Mike was pulling out a couple of bottles. 

“Not that I don't appreciate the gesture,” Harvey stated as he reached out to still Mike's hand from opening the first bottle. 

“...but how about we start with some coffee, so I can stop seeing two of you, and then you can tell me why you are really here.” 

Mike lifted both his hands in a gesture of surrender and headed for the couch. Within minutes, the smell of fresh roast coffee wafted throughout the kitchen. Harvey grabbed two mugs and joined Mike. 

“Now you want to let me in on what's going on?” 

Mike took a sip and frowned. “Bitter.” 

“I swear,” Harvey sighed, walking back to the kitchen. “When will you learn how to drink coffee like an adult?” 

“Never.” 

Harvey returned to the couch with the sugar. “Here Peter Pan. Don't come crying to me when your teeth rot.” 

“Who else am I going to come to?” 

“How about your soon to be wife?” Harvey answered sarcastically. 

“But she won't treat me like you do,” Mike whined. 

“I should hope not,” Harvey chuckled. 

Requisite amount of sugar added, Mike took a big gulp of the steaming liquid and smiled. 

“Happy now Princess?” 

“Yes,” he answered easily. 

“Good. Now you want to tell me why you are at my door in the middle of the night?” 

Mike looked down for a moment, burying his nose in his cup. Harvey was willing to wait. It only took a moment. With a heavy sigh, Mike put down his mug and turned to face Harvey. 

“Maybe I just wanted to do something that was familiar. Something that was all mine. With all of the changes at the firm, my decision to cut back and my wedding in a few weeks, I just wanted a piece of my old life. And when you brought up a movie marathon day, well, I found I wanted that more than anything at the moment.” 

“I get that, Harvey replied. “But it still doesn't answer the question why are you here now?” 

“Couldn't sleep.” 

Making the decision to not push any further, Harvey changed direction. 

“You want to sleep here, then get started first thing?” 

Mike smiled and reached for his bag. “Thought you would never ask.” 

Harvey picked up the two mugs and went to the closet to retrieve a pillow and some blankets. 

“Here,” he said, throwing and effectively hitting Mike square in the chest. “You know the drill. Whoever wakes first makes pancakes.” 

“I’ll take blueberry.” 

“What makes you think I’ll wake first?” Harvey asked incredulously. 

“In all the years you have known me, have I ever been the first to wake?” 

Harvey cocked his head and sighed in fake annoyance. “Fine, blueberry. But don't think I am letting you sleep all day.” 

“Wouldn't dream of it,” Mike said, spreading the blankets across the length of the couch. 

Harvey retreated to his room and attempted to go back to sleep. But all he could do was listen to the soft noises and rustles coming from his living room. It was maddening to know that Mike was so close and yet still a million miles away. 

“Shit,” Harvey muttered into his pillow, before turning over and closing his eyes. 

When he opened them again, it was to the sight of the sun streaming through his windows and the smell of bacon. He stole a quick glance at the clock- eight am. Harvey couldn't remember the last time he saw Mike awake and alert this early without the threat of termination. He had to see this.

“I must have an intruder, because I know damn well my soon to be ex associate isn't awake and in my kitchen making breakfast. Who are you and what have you done with Mike?” 

“Funny,” Mike replied. “Have a seat. The coffee is fresh and bitter. Just the way you like it.” 

Harvey grabbed a cup and sat at the counter while Mike flipped the bacon. 

“So, what's your pleasure Specter?” 

 _Besides you?_ His thoughts flashed. “You making pancakes? Or should I order up something simple like eggs?” 

“You can order anything you want.” Mike suggested. 

And for a second, Harvey’s brain went offline. “How about chef’s choice,” Harvey managed to mumble. “I’m going to cue up today’s movie fest.” 

“Sounds good,” Mike replied offhandedly before turning back to his mix. 

Harvey couldn't get a handle on his waring emotions. His brain was too busy trying to decipher and decode Mike’s strange behavior- which only got stranger. After begging to watch the Marvel movies in order, Mike was asleep before they even got to the first Captain America. Not that it mattered- Harvey still had a collection of original comics and the movies did not do them justice, but something was definitely off with his protégé. 

“Mike,” Harvey nudged the man currently drooling on his leather couch. 

“Hm?” a sleepy voice answered. 

“Wake up.” 

“I’m awake.” 

“Really? Because it looks like you're sleeping.” 

“I’m not sleeping. I can tell you everything that happened.” 

“Yes, I am sure you can. With your memory and all,” Harvey chided. 

Mike lifted his head and stretched his arms above his head. Harvey did not, repeat, did not, look at the small patch of skin as Mike’s shirt rucked up. Instead, he stopped the film and turned to face him. 

“Okay Mike. Let’s have it. What's going on?”

“I told you, I just wanted a day for me.” 

“And you have had one. Now why don't you tell me why you are avoiding going home.” 

Mike sat up and sighed loudly, “I don't know. I mean, I love Rachel. I proposed, we set a date and then I went to jail.” 

“Yes, I was there. But now you are free. You have spent the last year rebuilding your life, the life you want,” Harvey stated blandly. 

“Is it?” 

“Is what?” 

“Is it the life I want?” 

And then just like that, Harvey knew the real problem. Mike was having second thoughts. Harvey would be lying if the thought of Mike not getting married didn't fill him with a certain sense of relief, but his better angels prevailed. So instead of pushing Mike further, he went with reassurance. 

“You know Mike. What you're feeling is normal. A lot of people have second thoughts; it’s called ‘cold feet’. You know you love Rachel and she loves you. There is nothing wrong with being happy. If anyone deserves it, it’s you.” 

Mike stayed silent, his hands shuffled back and forth through his hair. Harvey recognized the gesture, Mike often did that when he was struggling with something. 

“Mike,” Harvey started again. His voice a little softer. He grabbed Mike’s elbow, stopping Mike’s motion. “Mike, look at me.” 

Mike turned. His eyes were wide, trusting, and a little frightened. Harvey’s mouth went dry. Once again, he had to swallow his first instinct to reach out and pull Mike into his arms. But Mike wasn't his. 

“Rookie...,” he started again. “Have I ever steered you wrong?” 

“No.” Mike’s voice was small almost childlike.

“Then trust me now. You got this. You and Rachel are going to have a great life together. Promise. Now go home.” 

Mike smiled, and sighed with relief. Ten minutes later, Mike was packed and walking out of Harvey’s condo. And Harvey? Well, Harvey died a little.

~~~ 

Harvey spent the next few weeks working like a mad man. His relationship with Donna was still strained and Mike was spending less and less time at the firm which was fine by Harvey. Really it was. It allowed him to drown himself in his work. Harvey spent his days trying to rebuild the firm that seemed to be on life support at every turn and at night, making sure Mike’s wedding and everything that went along with it, was perfect. That is what you do for someone you love, no matter how much it hurts. It wasn't until two nights before the wedding that Harvey got another late-night visit. 

When the pounding came, Harvey was on the couch, his bed of choice as of late. He didn't even bother to look. He knew who was on the other side. Opening the door, Harvey watched as Mike sauntered in- eyes bloodshot, and looking a bit thinner then he last remembered. 

“You look like hell,” he said as way of greeting. 

“Yeah well, tossing and turning every night will do that to you,” Mike grumbled. 

“I thought we cured that the last time you showed up at my place in the middle of the night.” 

“So did I.” 

“Okay, so coffee or alcohol?” Harvey yawned. 

“Neither,” Mike countered, and plopped on the couch. 

“What?” Harvey responded surprised, his brain going on full alert. 

“I just want to hang here for a bit,” Mike said, as way of explaining. 

“Okay. Why don't you pick out a movie and I will put on a pot of coffee for me.” 

“Harvey,” Mike huffed. Can I just crash here?” 

Alarmed, Harvey sat back down. “Mike, is there something going on? Did you and Rachel have a fight?” 

“What? No!” Mike quickly answered. “I just... I guess maybe I am just having another bout of nerves.”

“Nerves. Okay. Tell me then. Do you love Rachel?” 

“Yes.” 

Harvey measured his next words carefully. “Are you in love with Rachel?” 

This time, there was a pause before Mike answered.

“Of course.” 

Harvey had built his career on reading people. Distinguishing truth from lies. And right now, Harvey knew Mike was lying. But this was not his fight, his truth to reveal; so he continued. 

“Then why are you here, instead of at her side?” 

Mike dropped his head. “I... I don’t know,” he admitted, his voice low and filled with emotion. 

“Shouldn't you...know?” 

“What do you think I’ve been trying to do since the last time I was here?” 

“I don't know, Mike. What have you been doing?” 

Mike’s eyes shone then. “Trying to figure out why this is the only place I want to come when my world isn't right.” 

“Well, I can answer that for you easily,” Harvey said trying to lighten the mood. 

“You can?” 

“Of course, Harvey countered. “I’m awesome.” 

Mike chuckled. “And modest too.” 

“It's not bragging…” 

“Yes, yes, Harvey I know, ‘if it's true’,” Mike interrupted. 

“Look Mike, I am not trying to tell you what to do. But did you ever stop to think that you are here, because you don't want to be somewhere else?” 

“That’s all I have thought about.” 

“Well, don't you think you might want to figure out what that means? Preferably before you walk down the aisle.”

“Yeah, I know.” 

“No matter what, it's going to be okay. I got your back.” 

“Thanks Harvey. I mean it.” 

“Anytime. So how about you try and get some sleep. I’m going back to bed.” 

“I’m going to head out. I need to do some thinking.” 

“You sure? It’s late.” 

“I got this Harvey. Thanks.” 

Mike closed the door with a thunk and Harvey dragged himself to bed. 

He would've liked to say he went back to sleep. But every time he closed his eyes, his mind drifted back to the first night Mike had nerves and showed up at his place in the middle of the night. Images from that strange dream flashed behind his closed eyelids. What the hell was going on. Up until a few months ago, everything had been fine in Harvey’s world. Well, as fine as losing his mentor and trying to rebuild the firm and his reputation could allow. That was also before Donna decided to play whack-a-mole with their shared past. Now everything was topsy-turvy with Mike. It was like Harvey went to sleep one night and woke up in some strange alternate reality. What he wouldn't give to wake up tomorrow and have a do-over. Harvey was supposed to be the man with all the answers. But lying in his bed after hearing Mike unknowingly confess that he wasn't in love with Rachel left him lost. _Maybe it's a sign,_ he wondered. Although was it really? Maybe the absence of a sign is the sign. _This is ludicrous_ , he told himself and turned over once again.

~~~ 

The morning of the wedding, Harvey woke to a myriad of texts starting just after five am. The first was from Mike, asking to meet him for breakfast. The others came from the rest of their friends, including a cryptic “WHAT DID YOU DO?”  from Donna. It didn't take a rocket scientist to determine what had happened.  Harvey sent a quick text to Mike asking him when and where and grabbed a quick shower. An hour later, he walked through the doors of a little hole in the wall sporting a Best Breakfast 2017 award in the window. Mike was sitting in a corner booth, dressed smartly in jeans and a long-sleeved shirt; his winter coat folded (more like wadded up), next to him on the bench. The most telling sight though was the smile he was wearing. It seemed to brighten the entire room. Harvey found himself smiling in return when he caught his eye. 

Harvey saw the two roads from his dream in the ten feet walk to where Mike sat. After everything they had been through, all the moments he chose the path of least resistance and kept silence, Harvey was getting one last reprieve. Maybe it was time to choose differently. Maybe there was such a thing as fate or destiny. Harvey took his seat across from Mike and ordered. 

“So...” he started. 

“Did you know...,” Mike interrupted, “...that the Greeks didn't write obituaries?” 

Harvey, not knowing where this was going, waited for Mike to continue. 

“'They only asked one question after a man died, 'Did he have passion?'” 

“Is this what you have been doing while contemplating your future? Brushing up on the death practices of ancient civilizations?” 

“Something like that,” Mike chuckled. 

Their breakfast arrived shortly after and Harvey took a sip of coffee. “Are you going to tell me what happened? I mean, I can surmise that we will not be going to the church this afternoon, but the details are a little fuzzy.” 

“Nothing _happened_ , per se,” Mike began, after shoving another forkful of eggs into his mouth. “It's just like you said. I wasn’t with Rachel because I wanted to be someplace else.” 

“I assume that didn't go over so well with her.” 

Mike placed his fork down and looked at his plate. “No, not particularly. But it was still the right thing to do. I didn't want to have the wedding only to have this same conversation weeks, months or years down the road. So yeah. She thinks I am a jerk.” 

Harvey felt his heart grow with pride. Doing the right thing wasn’t always easy. Sometimes it hurt. He knew that first hand. 

“Mike, I don't think you're a jerk. I think…” and then he stopped for a moment, the quote finally falling into place. He wanted to laugh out loud. “I think you look like a jackass.” 

Mike’s head snapped up and he smiled brightly. “And I think...you're the shit!” he exclaimed excitedly. 

“Serendipity? Didn't think that was in your wheelhouse.” Harvey laughed. 

“Why not? It's a classic. Besides, you started it. All that talk about 'maybe you're here because you don't want to be somewhere else,'” Mike beamed. 

He did have a point, Harvey conceded silently. If someone had told him that on the morning of Mike's wedding, Harvey would make a life-altering choice, he would've laughed out loud. But sitting across from Mike at that moment, it seemed inevitable. Fate, destiny, serendipity, or whatever else was out there, waited for Harvey to make his move. Harvey took a deep breath and chose the unseen path. 

“Mike, would you like to get out of here?”

“Sure. Any place you want to go?” 

“No. Not really. I just know I would rather spend everyday with you than with anyone else.” 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Marvey family!!


End file.
